


Assault and Pepper

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Pepper, F/M, Female Character In Command, Girl Saves Boy, Humor, boytoy Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Pepper Potts is Iron Man and owner of S.I. and Tony Stark is her boytoy nerd, head of R&D at S.I. . They're very happy. Particularly when Pepper has a few hours free to play with her employee in her office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assault and Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this AvengerKink [ Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=33956284#t33956284)

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Pepper kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes as much as her pantyhose would allow. Most of the time she barely noticed the necessary 'uniform' she wore as C.E.O. and major stockholder, owner in all but name, of Stark Industries, but when she had an unscheduled free hour she liked to take advantage of it and allow her skin to breathe. Perhaps she would have Mrs. Arbogast reschedule her next meeting. Two hours with R&D was really unnecessary, except for morale. Tony ran rough-shod over his minions, and while he hadn't the people management skills of a goose, they weren't people. They were dedicated, top-flight, engineers, and Tony's brand of inspired lunacy made him a god to them. They liked to see the C.E.O. hadn't forgotten their department existed, but honestly, would most of them even notice the meeting had been rescheduled? Engineers. God bless the little nerds. Pepper had always had a soft spot for them. The best of them were like unicorns; they didn't belong in the real world, but were oh, so very adorable.

She made up her mind and reached for the intercom. "Mrs. Arbogast, please reschedule my R&D meeting for the next available slot on my calendar."

"Certainly, Ms. Potts," Bambina Arbogast replied. "What shall I tell the department head?"

Pepper sighed. "Tony's here?"

"He's eaten all the Jolly Ranchers, and is about to take apart my Newton's Cradle," Bambina reported dryly.

Pepper shook her head. "Send him in." She didn't bother putting her shoes back on. She didn't need added height to impress Tony. 

Tony bounced in, locked the door, and came over to perch on the corner of her desk. "Hi, Boss!" He grinned at her, and her spirits lifted. Tony was just... such a sweet nerd. He was wearing a t-shirt so new it still had creases, and no grease. The image on it was, for a change of pace, not that of some 'classic' rock band, but of a car. A car bearing four interlocking rings on its front grille.

"No, Tony," she said, having added up all the clues.

Tony pouted, going all out with the Puss in Boots eyes. "It's an Audi A6! I want one."

"You already have three Audis. You don't _need_ another Audi."

"Only $82 thousand! The Lamborghini Reventon is one million, 6 hundred thousand."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Obviously, the Audi is a steal."

"I'll invent something just for you. I'll... juice up the arc reactor on your suit!"

"It's juicy enough, thank you." Pepper liked the Iron Man well enough. It wasn't actually much more confining than a business skirt set, and the shoes were far more comfortable, but how many Mach does a woman need? It had been fun blasting the weapons Stane had sold to terrorists, and frying Aldrich Killian when he had the gall to attack Tony, but at the end of the day, Pepper was a practical person. Using 'Iron Man' too often would arouse suspicion in organizations that would be difficult to fight. Better it should be an unsubstantiated rumor.

Tony sprawled backwards over her desk, yearning in every inch of his... really, well-built body. Pepper blessed the day she'd signed him up with a personal trainer who specialized in martial arts. Tony was flexible. Very. Very flexible. She reached out to ruffle his hair. "Maybe," she said, even though she knew she shouldn't give in, "maybe you can think of a way to earn it."

Tony grinned, a cat that's got the cream grin. He was generally a very happy fellow, ever since she'd got Obadiah Stane thrown in prison for embezzlement, murder, treason and smoking in non-smoking areas. True, S.I.'s stocks had taken a nose-dive, and Tony had been miserable at first when she'd seized the opportunity to buy up a controlling interest and convinced the board to freeze Tony out with the inevitable blow-back dropping him down to mere millionaire status. But when she'd pointed out that all he really wanted to do was invent, and as head of R&D he would have a free hand at that, and not be required to do any public appearances, he'd begun to think better of it. And of course, she'd pointed out all the perks of being the C.E.O.'s boy toy. 

"I can do that," Tony said. "You know I can do that. Come on, Boss, give a hard-working employee a chance."

Pepper sniffed, and stood up. "If I happen to see one, I'm sure I will."

Tony flipped around and got off the desk, following her around on his knees as she paced. "Feet bothering you?" Tony asked, glancing down at her pantyhose clad toes. "I do a mean foot rub."

Pepper tilted her head in agreement. "Maybe."

Tony didn't wait for further permission. They'd played this game before. She stood still, with her legs spread as far as the pencil skirt would allow, while Tony got between her legs and reached up to work the waistband of the pantyhose down. "Can't rub your feet in pantyhose. The seams would hurt."

Pepper half closed her eyes and hummed. She reached down to pet Tony's hair. "Very true. Has anyone told you what a genius you are, Tony?"

Tony laughed. "Not lately." He had lovely, lovely hands, strong and clever and experienced. Not that he'd been unfaithful to her. Pepper was sure of that. No one else could be what she was to him and he was smart enough not to risk what they had by straying. Tony blew against her inner thigh as the pantyhose pulled down, and Pepper jumped a little, even though she was half-expecting it.

"That's not my feet," was all she said.

Tony rubbed his chin against her leg, and the smoothly conditioned, slightly prickly, feel of his beard made her shiver all over. She was already feeling a warm liquid tingle inside. "I'll get to the feet," he promised. "Eventually." 

She balanced on his shoulders, so warm beneath the t-shirt, lifting one foot and then the other, to let him remove the pantyhose and toss it over his shoulder. He rubbed the arch of her left foot. "Foot massage now?"

"Later," she said, slightly out of breath. A hot genius nerd kneeling before her? She wasn't going to waste him on feet. She tugged at his hair. "I'm going to sit down."

He grinned. "Yeah, get comfortable."

Pepper shoved her skirt up around her waist, to hell with the wrinkles, Tony was why she kept extra outfits in the office. She spread her legs and crooked her finger at him. "Come here, genius."

"Yes, Boss!" Tony crawled over to her and began kissing his way up her inner leg. "You're delicious. I could eat you out all day."

"Please, do." Pepper said. And for quite a while after that, they didn't say anything they'd want repeated in a court of law. At least, Pepper wouldn't. Tony didn't have much of a sense of propriety. But God, he was great with his tongue, and his hands, and even that ridiculous beard. The office was sound-proofed of course. And the carpet extremely well padded. She didn't want anything to damage Tony's knees. It was good to plan ahead, Pepper thought when she finally melted back in her chair, all tension totally wiped out of her body through Tony's enthusiastic use of his talents.

"Mmm," Pepper said, groggily carding her hands through Tony's softly spiked hair, scented with her favorite shampoo. Bless him, he remembered. 

"So?" Tony said.

"God. Buy the Audi. Buy two. No, wait. One."

Tony giggled against her leg. "Thanks, Boss."

Pepper absolutely adored her nerd.


End file.
